Fairly Human
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: "There were so many unanswered questions about Amanda. She's been acting strange lately, like she possesses a secret. Maybe she does. What do I know about girls? But…there's something about Amanda that's not like the other girls. It's this…pull towards her that feels as natural as gravity." Finn and Amanda. Finn's POV. K-plus for awesome Fairlie Powers


**A/N: Hello my fanfic friends! Another songfic for ya. ET by Katy Perry. BUT! **

***IMPORTANT INFO***

**Don't read this until you've listened to the Alex Goot cover. **_**This**_** is the song it's based on, not Katy Perry's. He is the definition of amazing. I'm leaving out two lines from the chorus cuz I don't think it'd fit with this story…so…enjoy! :)**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks for beta-ing this! You be epics. :D**

**P.S.—this **_**is**_** a scene from book one. Right after the bike scene with Maleficent and Amanda used her push for the first time in front of Finn…Finn's POV…OKAY NOW YOU CAN ENJOY.**

_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?**_

We had just crashed into a figure dressed in black at the skate park. Amanda and I, that is. We linked arms and struck the black figure while riding our bikes. Then…Amanda said something…it sounded like a foreign language. Then she thrust her arms forward at the figure and it flew backwards

_**Your touch, magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**_

There were so many unanswered questions about Amanda. She's been acting strange lately, like she possesses a secret. Maybe she does. What do I know about girls? But…there's something about Amanda that's not like the other girls. It's this…pull towards her that feels as natural as gravity.

_**They say be afraid**_

_**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**_

_**Different DNA**_

_**They don't understand you**_

I'd heard things about Amanda before I met her. Also, quite a few sorted stories, most of which had her labeled as a freak, outcast, or weird.

Her being a witch was definitely possible. Or, at least, we were close to one. I'd been thinking in rhymes. She'd told me it was one of the…signs…of witches. Either her or the black figure.

_**You're from a whole other world**_

_**A different dimension**_

Amanda was definitely different. I'd known that before I asked her to help me. But now, after meeting that Jez chick, she'd been acting up. Like she knows her.

_**You open my eyes **_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_What _do_ you know? _I thought. There was definitely something she was hiding. It was completely obvious, even though she'd denied it every time. "Nothing's wrong," she'd tell me.

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

There was something about Amanda that was compelling. _Alluring._ I wanted to know what went on inside her head. _What are you thinking?_ I thought as she rode away from me.

"We've got to split up," she told me.

_Mystical_, is what she was.

_**Girl, oh, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

Everyone was uninterested in girls.

_Girls._ Middle school made them seem like a different life form, which was true, for Amanda in a way. Not the whole girls-have-cooties different. But maybe…a fairy? A witch? I wondered what explained her super powers…

_**Extraterrestrial **_

_**You're so supersonic**_

_**Wanna feel you powers, stun me with your lasers**_

Everything about her just seemed…different. It was like she could _sense_ when something was going to happen. When we were at school, and she had twitched right before our DHI's had a brownout, affecting us here on the real side.

_She knows a lot about minds…_

_**Your kiss is cosmic**_

_**Every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole other world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

They told me to stay away from her. "She's nothing but bad news…" Like Dillard said, "Amanda is a _girl. _Have you lost your mind?" I thought the same thing that I did when he first asked that question. _Maybe I have…_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

Always, since preschool, it had been drilled into my head that "girls had cooties." Still, I don't like girls. But there's something about her… There's this force _drawing _me to her. As she pedaled away from me, I automatically pedaled faster and _faster_, trying to catch up to her. Then I slowed, and further she went. I was unable to see her as she slipped behind a row of houses, going onto one of the residential streets, probably trying to lose me.

_**Girl, oh, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign **_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

I couldn't help but feel that she was _pushing_ me away from her.

_Who _are _you? _ I thought. _What do you know that you're not telling me?_

_**This is transcendental**_

_**On another level**_

_**Girl, you're my lucky star**_

Did Amanda have a connection with the Overtakers? We had a theory that Jez was with them, but Amanda was a whole other story. I mean, it seemed like she knows, or at least _knew_ her. But Jez didn't act the same way.

_**I wanna walk on your wavelength**_

_**And be there when you vibrate**_

_**For you I'll risk it all**_

Could I—dare I say it—have a _crush_ on Amanda? Even during our first, technically, _real _conversation on the monorail, I felt something just…_click_ between us. Maybe it had to do with romance, or maybe it didn't.

_I wonder if she felt the same…_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction**_

_**Girl, oh, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural**_

But, there's no way she's human. Witch? Alien?

If anything, she was at least a little different. But, overall, I'd call her fairly human.

**A/N: What'cha think? Good? Bad? Make sure to review! Obey the button, my precious…**


End file.
